resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chimeran Dropship
The Chimeran Dropship is an armed shuttle that provides transportation and limited levels of close air support for Chimeran ground troops. Dropships are equipped with advanced propulsion units allowing the craft to create a dramatic lift allowing them to be better armored than the human equivalent aircraft, such as the U/AV-17 Hawk. ''Resistance: Fall of Man In ''Resistance: Fall of Man, Dropships, also known as "buzzards", are mostly seen tasked in deploying Chimeran reinforcements by landing and dropping box-shaped containers filled with troops at pivotal parts of the game, such as in Manchester where British forces were procuring a captured Angel. Each transport is capable of holding multiple Chimeran squads to ensure maximum tactical flexibility. These containers can also be dropped from low altitude directly into the combat zone for a speedy delivery of troops. Gallery File:Chimera Dropship view05b.jpg|Dropship concept art. File:61-Enemy - Dropship.png|Dropship Intel. File:Buzzard dropship.jpg File:ME0000709148 2.jpg|A picture of Dropships flying over the battlefield. ''Resistance 2 Dropships are seen mostly in the Co-op campaign. At times, they can be seen among the Chimeran fleet. The dropships have been radically redesigned since the first game and are seen without their transport containers. Resistance: Retribution Dropships are never seen dropping off units, but rather, for the first time, attack the player in semi-boss battles, requiring him/her to destroy the vessels. Strategy *Dropships can be destroyed easily with a L206 LAARK. But if the player have an Auger-FS, its shield can be used to reflect a dropship's missiles, allowing it's projectiles to destroy the vessel in less than a minute. Gallery Chimeran Dropship RR.png Resistance 3 Dropships are much smaller, individually possessing four boosters and searchlights under its nose, and have a "horn" sound. The dropships are also capable of acting in a gunship support role, using strafing runs from its mounted guns in search and destroy operations hunting down humans. In one mission, the Remnants, with help from Joseph Capelli, managed to down a dropship and salvage a fuel core from the vessel. Chimeran troops are deployed by jumping off the Dropship while it is in mid-air. Strategy *Wildfire is the only recommended weapon that can destroy the dropship in The Hunt. *If a Dropship is onto you, it's recommended to find cover as soon as possible, as their plasma cannon can deplete your health quickly. Enemy Journal Gallery E_-_Dropship.jpg Buzzard_and_Longlegs.png|A Dropship dropping off some Longlegs. Haven01.jpg|A Dropship in Haven. Resistance: Burning Skies The first Dropship can be seen in New York City after Tom Riley and Smitty escaped the power station. The Chimera use these Dropships to send Chimeran troops to the battlefield, but also for attacking the civilians and U.S. soldiers. Some Dropships were shot down by F-86 Sabres or the U.S.S. ''Puerto Rico. Gallery Dropship.png Notes *''Burning Skies'' uses the Resistance 3 design for dropships rather than the lobster-like original design, despite that Resistance 2, set after Burning Skies, still uses the original design. *In the level New York the Dropships (from the background) can be hit by using the Wildfire. Category:Chimeran Vehicles Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies Category:Bosses